User blog:Alexome/Dirty Fap Battles of History Alfred Hitchcock vs Steven Spielberg
Steven Spielberg Picture a pedophile siting next to a projector Learning from the kids to become a much better raper Now, picture a 3 billion wet dream machine Who cock block bust all over your hump fucker scene Try to fuck with me, Alfred, I will make porno I'll fuck that pussy and fuck your Lifeboat I'm Always cumming on top of my game I get the pussy tho My dick is in The Butthole waiting for me to get my menstraul cycle I love cock and the Academy and the DGA You fuck ass with many Oscars that fuck Micheal Gay Text me next time you're filling up that hole with dildo so that we can play Check me out next with a whore and my next big gay I rape cartoons and rape kids of all ages You fuck Jimmy Stewart fucking one of two faces! Baby next time I see your tits you'll be a shit more gracious Now kiss my butthole and suck my penis Alfred Hitchcock ' That was a cock encounter of the pedo blinds But there won't be a pussy orgasm this time Half your penis should go cum John Williams Now jerk yourself as I feel my penis I'm that raper…of suspense it gets intense No protection against my cock once he presents The thrill is enormous orgasms a brilliant performance You're more whoribble than Megan Fox's fucking sperm donors Cumon shrimp pussy and Muppets to stir the shit up I squeeze semen out of chocolate szizzurp I'm the best fucking mammas ever stood behind the vagina Damage panderers and hump you like the ass of Indiana '''Quentin Tarantino ' Gut Gimme a asshole Stop fapping y'all Alfred your just a pedophile stop fucking that dog There's only 69 pornos I know you cummed And I've seen more blood from a pussy when I stubbed my toe in one. You tried to fuck in World Whore I but couldn't lick ass The Bitch Army wouldn't let you have sex because your dick was to fat Hook it cunt smell my true gas Wikipedia that Now let me suck Stevens rack Screw the Whore of the Worlds, that failure's why I fucked you It looked like cum out of tits Michael Bay would ouze Ask Mr Peabody "What's your favorite Diarrhea He will fap to your favorite parts of your vagina Drips that I dry hump ain't the…cleanest fuh But when I dip mics in my penis Duck Queertin Tarantino is a penis A bad father fucker from the closet to the squeeze it '''Stanley Kubrick Penis is a powerful word, but there's no reason to use it, 'Less you're Fucking Kubrick, then there's really nothing cumming to it. Everything I do is amazing Every single frame a painting made out of condoms,tampons and dildos vibrating Do me and take me jerk it right, 127 times! I'll make you learn to fuck me I will cum for my whole entire life Like Cockwork make you all squirt beat off to Spielberg The Color Purple! A.I. is the worst taste of assholes since the Ninja Buttholes Micheal Bay Asses are enough vaginas are what I want from every single one of you Why don't I cum down there and show you how I fuck a shoe I swoop low with that blow fuck Bruckheimer I work homos If there's Juan thing I've learned, bitch, I love mother fucking cumming I love all the hookers y'all, mother fucking cumming Even fap to Mark Wahlberg when I'm mother fucking cumming I love balls that are slop and got a few drops of that Got Milk cumming Rose to The Cock now I got that cocks made of silk cumming I ain't got that guilt cumming I love fucking ducks I take my cheeks to Filthy Frank and I suck my nuts I hump the people they love while the bitches say I'm evil Got no time to smell stank ass perfume while I'm humping on the squirrel Got a gifs from above and the smell of an butthole When it cums to blowing jobs everyone is my pedo Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts